There has been available on an information processing device a user interface for operating that information processing device or another device. Such a user interface involves a technique for facilitating the operation. An example of such a technique is to selectably display a simple image representative of a function that the device performs. This technique allows the user to understand the details of the function intuitively from the image and select the image to readily call that desired function.
Specific examples of the image include an emblem, a figure, a symbol, a mark, and an illustration. Nowadays, such images in the form of electronic data are called, for example, an icon, a stamp, a label, or a pictogram. The description below representatively uses the term “icon”. The term “icon” as used herein, however, does not intend to exclude the other kinds of images listed above.
Patent Literatures 1 to 3, for example, each disclose a technique for further improving users' convenience in the above use of icons. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing system that allows a user to, when saving input data, select or create an icon to be associated with the data. Patent Literature 2 discloses a document information processing system that readily creates an icon which allows a user to view the contents of a document. Patent Literature 3 discloses a method for generating an icon to be added, the method automatically creating, in saving print settings for a printer driver, an icon to be added to the print settings.